ρéтαℓσѕ dє cєяєzσ
by Inmarcesible
Summary: Dicen que, si te confiesas a alguien bajo un árbol de flores de cerezo, esa persona corresponderá tus sentimientos. — KaoruxMomoko. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es mío.**

* * *

 ** _Pairing: Kaoru/Momoko (Yuri)._**

* * *

 **ρéтαℓσѕ ∂є ¢єяєzσ** **.**  
 _Capítulo único._

—¿Crees que funcione? —Se notaba que, pese a la confianza otorgada por Miyako, Kaoru aún tenía dudas respecto a lo que deseaba hacer en realidad. La rubia esbozó una sonrisa amable y asintió un par de veces.

—Momoko-san es una romántica empedernida, te aseguro que le encantará —Afirmó, confiadísima, la más pequeña de ambas.

Matsubara masculló algo por lo bajo (un casi imperceptible ' _Gracias_ ' dirigido de todo corazón a la blonda), apartando la mirada hacia otra dirección. Hablar del tema le era complicado, no porque no supiera ya de cuáles eran sus sentimientos, sino porque no sabía si estos serían correspondidos o rechazados.

A la morena no le interesaba en lo más mínimo cómo fueran a reaccionar las personas en cuanto se enterasen de cuánto le gustaba Momoko Akatsutsumi.

* * *

A Momoko le importaba —más de lo que quisiera— un montón la opinión de la gente. Era la causa por la cual solía ocultar su gran amor hacia las historietas, algunas chicas con sus mismos gustos eran mostradas como 'frikis' y por lo tanto, eran humilladas cruelmente.

La pelirroja no quería nada de eso. Pese a ser una superheroína secreta, no tenía el valor para enfrentarse a esos gillipollas, al menos no sin su traje de heroína.

Muy dentro de ella, había una profunda admiración por Kaoru respecto a eso. A la de ojos verdes jamás le importaban los comentarios ajenos, los pasaba de largo de la forma más indiferente posible. Momoko sabía que la morena lo tenía aún peor que ella, porque era considerada una machorra dentro de la escuela. Tanto chicos como chicas decían cosas horribles de Kaoru, algunos inclusive le tachaban de lesbiana, como si eso fuera la peor de las aberraciones.

—Oye, estúpida —Escuchó que la llamaba alguien, durante la clase de literatura.

La pelirroja se volteó, rodando los ojos, encontrándose con Himeko Shirogane, una de las personas que más detestaba en el mundo.

—¿Has oído lo que tu querida amiga Kaoru hará esta tarde?

Momoko se extrañó. ¿Himeko sabría algo de Matsubara que ella no? Eso era muy raro... ella y la azabache eran mejores amigas, se contaban prácticamente todo, ¿verdad? Bah... lo más probable es que fueran boberías de 'Princesa' para lograr molestarla.

—No, no he oído nada. Déjame en paz —Espetó Akatsutsumi, fulminándola con los ojos para luego darse vuelta.

Himeko se enfureció al ver su reacción. ¡Ella era mejor que todos en esa escuela, y ninguna persona merecía ser capaz de ignorarla de tal modo!

—¡Eres una idiota! ¡Esta tarde, tu tonta amiga lesbiana Kaoru se te confesará bajo un árbol de cerezos! —Chilló la de cabello enrulado.

Momoko se volteó a observarla extrañada, ¿lesbiana? ¿Kaoru? ¿Confesársele?

—¿Qué cosas dices? —Reclamó, confundida.

—Tsk, no me importa si no me crees. Tú ni siquiera estás enamorada de esa marimacha, será una pérdida de tiempo —Se burló Himeko, levantándose de su lugar, puesto que el receso ya había comenzado, algo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta Akatsutsumi. La 'Princesa' se largó lo más rápido de allí, soltando una cruel risotada, antes de que la pelirroja pudiese replicarle algo.

¿Kaoru iba a confesársele esa tarde? Era imposible... sí, claro. Shirogane solo quería gastarle una broma. Se urgió de su puesto, cargándose la mochila al hombro, sintiéndose extraña.

¿Acaso... estaba sonrojándose?

* * *

El horario escolar había terminado hacía tres minutos. Como era usual, Momoko estaba esperando a que sus amigas acudiesen donde ella y así irse a sus casas juntas. No había pensando en el tema de la confesión de Matsubara en todo el receso ni durante las demás clases, ¿para qué darle importancia a una estupidez de Himeko? Ella conocía lo suficiente a Kaoru para saber que estaba enamorada de Butch, el Rowdyruff mediano.

—Momoko... ¿podemos hablar en privado, por favor? —Preguntó Matsubara, ruborizada, tras asegurarse de que las tres quedasen solas en el salón.

Akatsutsumi sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban de nuevo. Miyako les sonrió a ambas antes de murmurar una pequeña despedida rápida y desaparecer de allí lo más rápido posible. El corazón de Momoko comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, ¿quizás Himeko no había mentido y Kaoru sí se le confesaría...?

—Yo... ven conmigo —Ordenó la de ojos verdes, tomándole de la mano y jalándola para que la siguiera.

La pelirroja se dejó llevar sin rechistar, la curiosidad era más fuerte que ella. Mientras era arrastrada por la morena, pensó en las distintas posibilidades. ¿A ella le gustaba Kaoru también? ¿Aceptaría su declaración? A medida que recapacitaba en ello, más roja estaba.

De repente, Matsubara se detuvo. Soltó la mano de la de cabello largo y se volteó para quedar frente a la misma. Momoko, en su sorpresa, no se dio cuenta de que ambas yacían bajo un árbol de flores de cerezos.

—He querido decirte esto desde hace muchísimo tiempo... —Comenzó a decir la de ojos verdes, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Akatsutsumi pensó que Kaoru se veía bonita sonrojada. Espera, ¡¿bonita?!—, Miyako me ayudó en decidirme a hacerlo; tú... ¡me gustas, maldición!

Sin darle tiempo a contestarle, Matsubara se abalanzó sobre ella y le tomó de las caderas, capturando sus labios en un beso demandante aunque torpe. Momoko abrió grandes los ojos, ¡¿su mejor amiga Kaoru le había dicho que le gustaba... y la estaba besando?!

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiese corresponderle o empujarla, la morena se apartó, jadeando.

—E-entiendo que no quieras tener nada más que ver conmigo... —Masculló Kaoru, observando el rostro ruborizado de Momoko. Trazando una expresión de disgusto, la pelinegra la libró de su agarre.

En ese momento, Akatsutsumi despertó de su ensoñación. Haciendo uso de un valor que no se creía poseedora, atrapó a la morena con un abrazo sorpresivo.

—¡Eres una tonta, Kaoru-kun! ¡A mí también me gustas!

La pelirroja se rió ante el asombro de Matsubara, y se armó de valentía una vez más para besarla una vez más. Pese a que sus labios solo se habían tocado solo dos veces, Momoko sintió que se haría adicta al sabor de la boca de Kaoru. Era como si volaran juntas, como cuando derrotaban monstruos en Townsville. Se sentía... valiente. _Libre_.

Al lado de Kaoru, no le importaría la opinión ajena para ser feliz.

* * *

 **SON TAAAAN LINDAS -llora de la emoción-**

 **¡Muchas gracias por haber leído mi primer one-shot yuri de este fandom! Tenía muchísimas ganas de publicar algo así, pero la falta de tiempo y de inspiración me estaban matando... meh~ Ojalá les haya gustado :'D**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
